L'Espoir
by Ezechia
Summary: Les deux tributs du District 2 ont gagné les 74èmes Hunger Games. One-Shot.


Clove n'hésite pas un instant. Elle lance le couteau, et la Fille du Feu l'esquive. C'est la deuxième fois que le tribut du District 2 rate son lancer avec Katniss Everdeen. Et elle ne croit pas à deux sans trois - elle s'accorde une seconde chance. Prend son temps pour viser bien. Lance avec une force incroyable son arme.

Le couteau se fiche dans la nuque de District 12. Le canon se fait immédiatement entendre.

"Désolée, Cato", songe-t-elle à voix haute. Elle lui avait promis de faire souffrir la peste qui leur avait volé la vedette, mais tant pis. Clove avait visé la jambe, pour empêcher son adversaire de s'enfuir pendant qu'elle lui rappelait que Joli Coeur mourrait sans son remède, et qu'elle était la cause de la mort des deux tributs du District 12, mais elle avait raté - elle n'allait quand même pas laisser District 12 s'échapper à nouveau, pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas laisser les deux tributs du District 12 être les vainqueurs. Elle doit les tuer, et Cato et elle pourront rentrer chez eux. Les partenaires d'entraînement, la paire qui vit ensemble depuis leur naissance, voilà les deux jeunes qui doivent pouvoir rentrer, couverts de gloire et de richesses, au District 2.

Elle voit District 11, ce garçon si fort, attraper son sac et s'enfuir en courant. Le temps de sortir un nouveau couteau, il est hors d'atteinte. Tant pis, Cato s'en occupera. En attendant, Clove s'empare de son sac et retourne au camp des deux tributs de carrière : une tente, un bon feu pour les réchauffer, et Cato qui l'attend.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bon sang, Clove ? T'as mis des plombes à rentrer ! lui reproche-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

-Désolée, Cato. J'ai trouvé notre chère amie, Katniss Everdeen.

-Ah. Tu as pris ton temps, au moins ?

-Oui", ment-elle.

De toute façon, il ne peut pas avoir de preuves, le hovercraft a déjà dû récupérer le corps de son ancienne adversaire. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il lui propose une cuisse à moitié brûlée d'un animal dont elle ne préfère pas connaître la nature.

"Merci", lui dit-elle, en croquant avidement la cuisse. Depuis que Douze a détruit leur tas de provisions, ils n'ont rien pu manger de correct. Elle commence à en souffrir - elle a l'habitude d'être bien nourrie, et n'a jamais appris à survivre sans nourriture, avec pour seul moyen de subsister la chasse. Quand elle ouvre le sac qu'elle a récupéré à la Corne d'Abondance, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux : c'est une quantité de ragoût d'agneau suffisante pour les nourrir encore au moins deux ou trois jours correctement.

oOo

"Clove, debout !"

La voix alarmée de Cato la surprend. Cato n'a jamais l'air inquiet. En un instant, elle est debout, à ses côtés.

"Quoi ?

-Le canon.

-Ben quoi, le canon ?"

Eh oui. Clove est rapidement prête à se battre au réveil, mais pas à réfléchir.

"Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

-Ah ! Si ! Mais... oh, quelqu'un est mort ?"

Cato la regarde, haussant un surpris, et elle se sent rougir. Elle vient de se réveiller, ne peut-elle pas avoir quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits ? Il se tourne à nouveau vers la forêt.

"Viens, Clove, on va à la Corne d'Abondance. De là-bas, on verra l'ennemi approcher de loin, d'accord ?"

Elle ne proteste pas. Elle est d'accord avec Cato, il est intelligent et elle n'est pas encore en état de réfléchir. Alors elle lui fait confiance, et elle le suit à la Corne d'Abondance, se demandant qui vient de mourir.

La réponse vient au coucher du soleil. C'est la rouquine du District Cinq qui vient de mourir. Elle se demande comment elle est morte, parce que la jeune fille lui paraissait assez brillante pour rester en vie, à moins d'être tombée sur Thresh.

oOo

Le canon se fait entendre, et comme c'est la nuit, le visage de Joli Coeur s'affiche dans le ciel. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Thresh et eux. Cato et Clove sont allongés côte à côté. Ils restent silencieux un instant, et puis elle lui adresse un grand sourire, qu'il lui rend immédiatement. Ils dorment avec leurs lunettes nocturnes, pour être toujours prêts à combattre en un instant. Ils vont gagner. Ils vont tuer Thresh et rentrer chez eux, tous les deux.

Cato murmure :

"Tu sais, Clove, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on soit les deux tributs restants.

-Pourquoi ça, blondinet, tu as trop peur de moi ? plaisante-t-elle, mais elle sent quelque chose qui remue au fond de son ventre. Ca lui fait mal, ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Oui, répond-il, et elle le fixe, surprise. J'ai peur de toi. Tu es brillante, tu pourrais me tuer facilement. Et moi... moi, je crois que je ne pourrais pas."

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle a compris ce qu'il lui disait. Ils sont nés le même jour, ils sont entrés à l'internat du Centre d'Entraînement le même jour, ils se sont entraînés ensemble depuis. Ils sont parfaitement complémentaires, parce qu'on les a modelés comme cela. Il fait du corps-à-corps, elle tue à distance. Il est fort, elle est agile. Il est beau, elle est intelligente. Ils sont une paire parfaite. Mais cela, c'est interdit, au Centre - on ne peut avoir ni amis ni amours, dans un centre où le but final est de s'entre-tuer. C'est interdit. C'est impossible. C'est inimaginable. Mais Cato..

"Tais-toi", lui dit-elle enfin, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sent sa voix trembler, et elle se maudit pour cela. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas le repousser correctement, en lui montrant l'immense respect qu'elle a pour lui, à quel point elle lui sera toujours loyale, jusqu'au bout, mais en lui expliquant que cela... que les sentiments... c'est interdit ? Il ne répond rien, mais elle sait qu'elle l'a blessé. Elle connaît Cato par coeur. Alors, doucement, elle pose son poing dans la main ouverte du garçon. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais... elle a besoin d'un contact avec lui. De savoir qu'il est là, tout près.

Il se rapproche, et elle peut le sentir. L'odeur du District 2, l'odeur de chez eux. Ca lui manque terriblement, tellement qu'elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues, à sa plus grande honte. Et elle sait qu'avec ses lunettes, Cato peut la voir pleurer. Honte. Honte. Honte.

Il se rapproche d'elle, et passe un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui. Elle enfouit le visage dans son T-shirt. Les caméras ne la verront pas pleurer, comme ça.

Son ventre se tord, et ça lui fait mal. Mais ce n'est toujours pas désagréable.

oOo

Ils sont tous les deux sur le haut de la Corne d'Abondance. Thresh est poursuivi par les mutations, et Clove se rapproche de Cato, instinctivement. Elle a un couteau dans la main, mais elle ne sait pas quoi viser - ces mutations, ou leur adversaire ? Les chiens géants, ce sont les autres tributs. Elle reconnaît Marvel, ce garçon finalement très gentil, qui ne tuait que pour survivre, et elle sent des larmes venir au coin de ses yeux.

"Ah non, pas encore !" lâche-t-elle, et elle lance le couteau sans hésiter une seconde de plus. Elle tue Thresh. Elle aurait aimé tuer quelques mutations d'abord, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'assassiner les tributs du Douze une nouvelle fois, mais les larmes ont raison d'elle. Elle refuse de pleurer encore en public. Elle refuse de passer encore une minute de plus dans l'arène.

Lorsque le canon se fait entendre, Cato lui prend la main, et ils lèvent leurs bras en signe de victoire. Un hovercraft arrive rapidement, et dedans, des infirmiers guérissent leurs quelques blessures, avant de les envoyer faire l'interview avec Caesar Flickerman. Ils ne s'adressent pas la parole, ils discutent tous les deux avec le présentateur, s'ignorant dans la mesure du possible. Elle refuse de le regarder. Elle sait qu'il évite aussi son regard.

Ce ne sont plus que deux enfants qui veulent rentrer chez eux, maintenant. Les tributs surentraînés et assoiffés de sang ont disparu.

oOo

Dans le village des vainqueurs, ils sont dix au total. Cato et Clove partagent une maison, parce qu'on n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait deux vainqueurs quand on l'a construite. Heureusement, il y a deux chambres séparées, et ils ont beaucoup d'activités. Clove n'a pas oublié ce que Cato lui a dit dans la Corne d'Abondance, l'avant-dernière nuit des Hunger Games. Elle y repense souvent, se demandant comment elle aurait dû réagir - pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

Cato arrive derrière elle.

"Salut, Clove", dit-il, l'air incertain. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'adressent la parole depuis qu'ils ont dormi ensemble, et elle se tourne vers lui, rougissant à ce simple souvenir.

"Salut. Je fais des oeufs brouillés, tu en veux ?" demande-t-elle, tout aussi incertaine. Ils partagent leur petit déjeuner, dans un silence pesant.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils renouent doucement l'un avec l'autre. Ils se cherchent, ils essaient de retrouver en chacun ce qu'ils aimaient chez leur ami de toujours. Elle se rend compte qu'il a beaucoup changé. Maintenant, il plaint ceux qui vont aux Hunger Games, il ne les envie plus. Il espère qu'il sera mentor, parce qu'il voudrait donner de l'espoir à ses tributs. Il est bien plus mature, maintenant.

oOo

Un soir, alors qu'ils mangent des haricots ensemble, côte à côte sur une table trop grande, il fait une plaisanterie, et elle éclate de rire. Elle n'a pas ri depuis que les quatre tributs de carrière chassaient les tributs les plus faibles. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, elle s'interrompt brusquement, et lui aussi. Il la regarde gravement, et elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive quand elle balance son assiette de l'autre côté de la pièce - l'assiette se brise en petits morceaux - et pousse un cri aigu, déchirant, qui dure de longues secondes. Elle hurle son désespoir, et le village des vainqueurs tout entier l'entend probablement. Elle entend souvent des cris, la nuit, de vainqueurs qui se réveillent après un cauchemar. Elle aussi, elle a hurlé au réveil un nombre incalculable de fois.

"Bordel, mais pourquoi on ne peut pas oublier ça ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et oublier les jeux et tout ce qu'il s'est passé et..."

Il l'attrape et la serre contre lui. Fort - si fort qu'elle en perd son souffle un instant. Elle passe ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et ils restent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, plusieurs minutes. Il ne bouge presque pas - le seul mouvement qu'il fait, c'est de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son amie, lentement, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et ce simple geste la calme, après un moment.

oOo

Une nuit, elle est endormie, mais elle voudrait être réveillée. Elle revoit tous ceux qu'elle a tués. Elle revoit les mutations, les yeux féroces de l'adorable Marvel. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, et elle lance son couteau - elle dort avec un couteau, elle n'arrive pas à dormir sans couteau - vers la porte. Le couteau se fiche dans le mur, ça fait deux mois qu'elle ne s'est pas entraînée. A présent désarmée, elle recule dans un coin de son lit, terrifiée.

"Clove ?"

C'est la voix de Cato, et elle reconnaît enfin sa carrure impressionnante dans l'obscurité. Encore tremblante, à la fois de son arrivée et de son cauchemar, elle répond :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je.. je t'ai entendue crier. Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau."

Il entre à pas lents. Effectivement, il tient un verre d'eau dans ses mains, qu'il lui tend précautionneusement, sûrement parce qu'il croit qu'elle a encore un couteau. Non, elle n'en a qu'un avec elle, et il est à présent fiché dans le mur. Elle boit l'eau fraîche, reconnaissante, et se détend un peu.

"Je... je peux.. je peux venir ?" demande-t-il, hésitant. Elle hoche la tête, et il s'asseoit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Elle lui raconte son cauchemar, et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a quelque chose à propos de lui qui la rassure, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais elle est heureuse qu'il soit là. Sa présence silencieuse lui fait du bien. Elle a l'impression que s'il est avec elle, il n'y a pas de danger. Qu'il sera toujours là pour la sauver, comme pendant les Jeux.

"Cato ? Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi... s'il te plaît ?"

Il s'allonge à côté d'elle, et elle ne va pas chercher son couteau. Elle dort sans couteau et sans cauchemar, cette nuit, une double première. Ils ne se touchent pas, chacun d'un côté du lit, mais savoir qu'il est dans la même pièce qu'elle l'apaise.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent en même temps. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rend un sourire timide. Elle se sent coupable de lui avoir demandé de dormir avec elle. Elle a l'impression de devenir folle, alors que lui, il reste toujours calme et posé. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

oOo

La nuit suivante, Clove invite Cato à dormir avec elle. Et cette fois-ci, elle a moins peur. Le couteau est toujours planté dans le mur, elle dort d'un sommeil sans rêve, et elle se blottit contre Cato. Ses bras chauds, sa respiration profonde, ses battements de coeur réguliers, tout cela la rassure. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent encore au même moment, mais il la tient encore tout contre lui plusieurs minutes avant de se lever.

oOo

La nuit d'après, la question ne se pose pas. Ils partagent encore le lit de Clove. Clove a rangé son couteau dans sa boîte, avec les autres auxquels elle n'a pas touché depuis les Jeux.

"Tu as bien dormi, ces deux dernières nuits, remarque Cato, alors qu'ils peinent à trouver le sommeil.

-Beaucoup mieux, oui. Merci, Cato. Mais.. je suis curieuse.. toi, tu ne fais jamais de cauchemar ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne crie pas. Quand je me réveille, je suis juste.. tendu, incapable de respirer, mais sûrement pas en train de crier.

-Réveille-moi, la prochaine fois. Toi, tu es venu me rassurer. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien, de te parasiter.

-Au contraire, Clove. Je ne te réveillerai pas, parce que c'est de te voir dormir qui me calme, et qui me rendort. Je ne veux pas te réveiller."

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Son ventre se tord encore, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parle, à chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle se love contre lui, il l'entoure de son bras, et ils dorment encore paisiblement.

Le matin, elle se réveille avant lui. Elle décide de rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux - elle ne veut pas rompre le contact tant qu'elle n'y est pas obligée.

oOo

Le matin suivant, elle se réveille dans un lit vide. Aucune trace de Cato. Alors elle enfile rapidement des habits un peu plus chauds - il fait frais, dehors - et elle court dans le village, l'appelant. Aucune réponse.

Elle rentre chez eux. Elle fait des oeufs brouillés pour deux, elle en mange la moitié. La seconde moitié refroidit, et elle sent son coeur se serrer d'angoisse. Elle est terrifiée. Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à Cato ? Elle a froid, elle se met à trembler. Une veste supplémentaire ne change rien à cela.

Vers midi, il rentre. Elle se jette sur lui et lui assène un coup de point en plein estomac. Evidemment, il ne sent pas grand-chose ; c'est lui, le lutteur, pas elle. Il lui adresse un regard surpris, et lui demande :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-T'étais où ? T'étais où, bon sang, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, j'ai cru que tu étais parti, j'sais pas moi, que tu reviendrais pas, que tu... commence-t-elle à crier. Sa phrase ne veut rien dire, elle perd ses mots, elle bégaye de colère.

-Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ?" demande-t-il, amusé. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de rage.

Avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses esprits, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors c'est ça, un baiser.

Elle le laisse faire, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprend qu'elle n'imagine pas de continuer sa vie sans lui. Elle ne vivra pas sans Cato.

"J'étais au centre d'entraînement. J'ai donné un cours de lutte aux enfants", explique-t-il doucement, et elle hoche la tête, honteuse. Pourquoi s'est-elle emportée ainsi, pour un rien ? Ils ne sont plus aux Jeux. Cato ne risque plus rien. Il ne l'abandonnera pas.

oOo

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, après bien des baisers volés, des baisers qu'elle n'est pas sûre de mériter ni de comprendre, il vient dans son lit à nouveau, comme d'habitude. C'est l'été, maintenant, et ils ne peuvent plus dormir habillés, ils auraient trop chaud. Ce soir, Cato ne porte qu'un boxer. Il semble gêné. Clove, qui elle-même porte un T-Shirt trop grand par-dessus sa culotte, et rien d'autre, détourne le regard en rougissant.

Ils dorment proche l'un de l'autre. Quand elle pose ses doigts glacés sur la taille du garçon, il frémit, mais ne dit rien. Lui, il a la peau brûlante. Ca fait du bien à Clove. C'est agréable. Et puis, le matin suivant, il lui souffle : "Je t'aime". Elle ne répond rien, mais son estomac se tord plus que jamais. Et puis, elle murmure : "Moi aussi, Cato."

oOo 

Encore quelques mois plus tard, Clove embrasse Cato, une fois couchés. Il passe une main sous son T-Shirt, qu'elle enlève avec empressement. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, mais elle veut le faire quand même. Elle sait qu'elle aime Cato, que Cato l'aime, que tous les deux ne seront plus jamais en danger. Dans deux mois, il y aura des nouveaux Hunger Games, et Cato et elle seront les mentors des tributs, avec l'aide de leurs aînés, Brutus et Enobaria. Clove se sent adulte, maintenant.

Ils font l'amour, pour la première fois. Ca fait mal, ce n'est pas génial, mais ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, et rien que pour cela, elle est prête à recommencer.

oOo

C'est un garçon du District 1 qui gagne les Hunger Games cette année-là. Brutus et Enobaria les rassurent en leur disant qu'ils ont été d'excellents mentors, que leurs tributs étaient simplement mauvais. Ils essaient de toutes leurs forces de leur faire confiance quand ils disent que ça se passera mieux l'année suivante.

Effectivement, l'année suivante, c'est la fille du District 2 qui gagne et qui rejoint le village des vainqueurs.

oOo

Quatre ans plus tard, Clove tombe enceinte. Ils décident d'appeler l'enfant Marvel, en hommage au garçon qui aurait pu gagner les Jeux, au garçon gentil et innocent élevé pour abattre d'autres enfants innocents.

Ils ne l'envoient pas au centre d'entraînement ; leur fils deviendra forgeron.

Ils n'enverront aucun de leurs trois enfants aux Hunger Games.


End file.
